Juliet:A Maximum Ride story
by Ana Braginski Serbia
Summary: A NEW MEMBER OF THE FLOCK JULIET IS 14 AND IS OLDER THEN MAX BY 1 WEEK. JULIET COMES IN THE FLOCK WITH A LOT OF PERSONAL SECRETS ABOUT HER LIFE SHE HOLDS THEM IN. SHE IS JEB'S DAUGHTER. AKA MAX'S OLDER HALF SISTER BUT THEY DON'T KNOW THAT YET.
1. Chapter 1

Juliet:A Maximum Ride story

*I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS OF MAXIMUM RIDE I ONLY OWN JULIET!

Chapter 1:Juliet

I yelled and screamed LET ME GO! Then Jeb and his scientist came down the hall and were examining the different experiments. I only wanted to be free be an ordinary girl and go to high school. Then they said take experiment 28 to the lab. Then I screamed NO NOT THEIR AGAIN! and I was crying. How much more could I take! As they set me on a table in the lab they started impaling all sorts of neddels into me. Then when they finished testing me they brought me back to my cage. I thought Another 10 years. Then Ari came to my cage and said You know sister this is what you deserve and I said you know what Ari dad did the same thing to you and you were only 7 so stop saying I deserve this!. Then I screamed I don't even know you or dad anymore! Then he lifted my cage and threw it on the floor and I screamed in pain. Then all of a sudden a girl with blonde streaked hair attacked Ari. Then I saw him grip his claws and he made a big scratch mark on her face. Then I saw other erasers coming in and attacking the other kids like me their then a boy with a skater hair cut with wings said come on we don't have much time! Then I ran out of the cage and dashed through the hallways. Then I had a flash forward seeing Ari jump behind the boy and sucker punching him. Then I turned behind me and I punched Ari in the face and slammed his chest against the wall. Then as soon as we got outside and we were on the cliff I opened my wings and flew then I remember jeb's voice screaming JULIET WE WERE'NT GOING TO HARM YOU YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER COME BACK! I didn't respond and we flew off. Then the boy said your name is Juliet well my name is Fang. Then I said nice to meet you fang then we got to this cave and I collapsed on the floor. once I woke up the same blonde streaked hair girl said my name is max and this is the flock. And I then said thank u for saving me! Then she said you can see stuff that will happen in the future? Then I replied yup then its like I can react to them.

Then a little boy with blonde hair said I'm Gazzy and I think that that's totally awesome! Then a little girl with blonde hair said my name is Angel and then she showed my a little black dog and she said and this is Total. I then heard a HI how r u doing then I turned around and said how's there? Then angel said well total can talk. Then total said how was ur day? Then a boy with really pretty blue eyes said my name is Iggy nice to meet you. Then Gazzy said oh and this is Nudge he was pointing to a girl who was tan and had black hair. Then nudge said I like ur outfit! then I said thx. Oh and by the way this was wat I was wearing: .com/imprisoned/set?id=27797115. when the day ended I crashed on a small rock and fell asleep. i then woke up the next morning and i found max awake sitting at the edge of the cliff so i walked up to her and asked, are u okay? she then gave me a deppresed look and said i said why u have all ur friends that u have had for idk about 10 years or so. and i have had no friends in the school it was me talking to my self. i would also hear all the s*** jeb was saying with the white coats. then she started to laugh and she asked how old r u? i then replied 14 and in 1 week 15! yay! my a** just keeps on getting older! then i heard fang wake up and tell me hey missy watch ur language. then max said and its not like u curse? then we all laughed in unison. man this had been the best momment in my life beside kicking eraser butt. i actually had friends i could talk to that i can relate 2. when the rest of the flock woke up Gazzy and Angel were complaining and moaning i'm hungry! then max said we should hit ihop for breakfest. then gazzy and angel screamed ya! on our way to ihop we decided to fly out of the cliff then walk 2 ihop. once we got to ihop we sat down and started to order. gazzy and angel were doing the maze on their kids menu while the rest of us were just talking. i then said man i have'nt eaten in a while! im starving! then fang said man all of this looks soooo good. all of a sudden i saw 2 men in tuxedos sitting down and glancing at us they were very tall then i noticed they had earpieces then i whispered to max erasers. then max said on the count of three we run out of here k. 1...2...3! we dashed out of the back door and we saw the erasers run after us then i unfolded my wings and toke off flying. then i remember crap erasers can fly man. the erasers toke off chasing us. i then had one of my flash fowards and saw an erasers clawgripping on angel then i zoomed towards angel covering her then the eraser slashed his claws through my arm. i then started to plumite to the ground then fang raced and grabbed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet:A Maximum Ride story

*I DON'T OWN THE CHARECTERS OF MAXIMUM RIDE I ONLY OWN JULIET!

Chapter 1:Juliet

I yelled and screamed LET ME GO! Then Jeb and his scientist came down the hall and were examining the different experiments. I only wanted to be free be an ordinary girl and go to high school. Then they said take experiment 28 to the lab. Then I screamed NO NOT THEIR AGAIN! and I was crying. How much more could I take! As they set me on a table in the lab they started impaling all sorts of neddels into me. Then when they finished testing me they brought me back to my cage. I thought Another 10 years. Then Ari came to my cage and said You know sister this is what you deserve and I said you know what Ari dad did the same thing to you and you were only 7 so stop saying I deserve this!. Then I screamed I don't even know you or dad anymore! Then he lifted my cage and threw it on the floor and I screamed in pain. Then all of a sudden a girl with blonde streaked hair attacked Ari. Then I saw him grip his claws and he made a big scratch mark on her face. Then I saw other erasers coming in and attacking the other kids like me their then a boy with a skater hair cut with wings said come on we don't have much time! Then I ran out of the cage and dashed through the hallways. Then I had a flash forward seeing Ari jump behind the boy and sucker punching him. Then I turned behind me and I punched Ari in the face and slammed his chest against the wall. Then as soon as we got outside and we were on the cliff I opened my wings and flew then I remember jeb's voice screaming JULIET WE WERE'NT GOING TO HARM YOU YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER COME BACK! I didn't respond and we flew off. Then the boy said your name is Juliet well my name is Fang. Then I said nice to meet you fang then we got to this cave and I collapsed on the floor. once I woke up the same blonde streaked hair girl said my name is max and this is the flock. And I then said thank u for saving me! Then she said you can see stuff that will happen in the future? Then I replied yup then its like I can react to them.

Then a little boy with blonde hair said I'm Gazzy and I think that that's totally awesome! Then a little girl with blonde hair said my name is Angel and then she showed my a little black dog and she said and this is Total. I then heard a HI how r u doing then I turned around and said how's there? Then angel said well total can talk. Then total said how was ur day? Then a boy with really pretty blue eyes said my name is Iggy nice to meet you. Then Gazzy said oh and this is Nudge he was pointing to a girl who was tan and had black hair. Then nudge said I like ur outfit! then I said thx. Oh and by the way this was wat I was wearing: .com/imprisoned/set?id=27797115. when the day ended I crashed on a small rock and fell asleep. i then woke up the next morning and i found max awake sitting at the edge of the cliff so i walked up to her and asked, are u okay? she then gave me a deppresed look and said i said why u have all ur friends that u have had for idk about 10 years or so. and i have had no friends in the school it was me talking to my self. i would also hear all the s*** jeb was saying with the white coats. then she started to laugh and she asked how old r u? i then replied 14 and in 1 week 15! yay! my a** just keeps on getting older! then i heard fang wake up and tell me hey missy watch ur language. then max said and its not like u curse? then we all laughed in unison. man this had been the best momment in my life beside kicking eraser butt. i actually had friends i could talk to that i can relate 2. when the rest of the flock woke up Gazzy and Angel were complaining and moaning i'm hungry! then max said we should hit ihop for breakfest. then gazzy and angel screamed ya! on our way to ihop we decided to fly out of the cliff then walk 2 ihop. once we got to ihop we sat down and started to order. gazzy and angel were doing the maze on their kids menu while the rest of us were just talking. i then said man i have'nt eaten in a while! im starving! then fang said man all of this looks soooo good. all of a sudden i saw 2 men in tuxedos sitting down and glancing at us they were very tall then i noticed they had earpieces then i whispered to max erasers. then max said on the count of three we run out of here k. 1...2...3! we dashed out of the back door and we saw the erasers run after us then i unfolded my wings and toke off flying. then i remember crap erasers can fly man. the erasers toke off chasing us. i then had one of my flash fowards and saw an erasers clawgripping on angel then i zoomed towards angel covering her then the eraser slashed his claws through my arm. i then started to plumite to the ground then fang raced and grabbed me.


End file.
